Talk:Osiris
Chase Season V Alcubra mission dialogue (Bossy Pants Osiris) 'Goblin Work Site' Entering the Goblin Work Site Mission *"Hey, you humans! Yes, you! Hold on! My name is Osiris. What? No, I'm normal! How rude. I'm just in this outfit because of the situation around here... anyways, you all look pretty powerful. I really need your help. First step is to escape here." Surveillance of the Stone Clan Goblins Mission 9 - 1 *"They are the lowest class of all the goblins. They're working as slaves, sure, but they're also keeping guard. Defeat them to make our escape easier." The Sweet Taste of Battle Mission 9 - 2 *"Hah, I know that look! You like the feel of beating up the goblins too. Yeah, they're pretty special. I used to fight them before too." Little Victories Mission 9 - 3 *"Wow, you guys are doing pretty good. But, it's still not enough. Try to attack from behind when their guard's down!" Anger Management Mission 9 - 4 *"Ugh!!! I didn't see that alarm... wait, why are you all looking at me like that? It wasn't my fault! If you've got time to be mad, just take it out on the goblins instead of me!" The Stone Clan's Prized Fighters Mission 9 - 5 *"Great, more goblins are on high alert because of that stupid alarm. These ones have tougher skin can fight well... but they're just goblins. It should be a piece of cake! Take them out!" The Key to Escape Mission 9 - 6 *"Woah, hold on! You'd better be careful. That's the overseer of this work site. Defeat him and steal his keys. With them, we'll be able to escape even faster." It Pains Osiris to Watch Mission 9 - 7 *"Ugh, why?! Why didn't he carry the keys today? Fine, let's just take them all out. You all take the front and I, uh, I'll stand back and wath. Does that sound fair?" Best Medicine Mission 9 - 8 *"Hey, what's that thing? You know, the thing you keep drinking during battle? A potion? Never heard of it. We used to wash our wounds with enemy's blood; everyone said it was the best medicine. Why are you giving me that look? Just hand a potion over," Sethek the Slave Driver Mission 9 - 9 *"So the master of this place finally showed up. His magic is pretty strong, you know. Watch out for his defensive spell; it'll make any attack you make heal him instead. It's really annoying!" 'Underpass of Lost Hope' Tunneling Through the Underpass Mission *"Eww, this place is disgusting! It smells gross, the ground is sticky, it's so humid... come on, I wanna get out of here as soon as possible!" A Breath of Fresh Air Mission 9 - 1 *"Okay, I can't stand it anymore! These monsters reek! Clear them out!" A Pressing Matter Mission 9 - 2 *"Ugh, they just keep coming... what are you waiting for? Stop slacking! Get rid of them!" Show Off for Osiris Mission 9 - 3 *"Hey, by the way. The magic you keep using looks pretty interesting. What, they're called specials? Cool! Show me your specials and keep killing these monsters." Eliminating the Threats Mission 9 - 4 *"These monsters are so annoying. There are always so many of them! Oh wait, right here, there's eveb more of them. Of course, if you're too afraid, we can always take a detour." Saddling Up for Scorpis Mission 9 - 5 *"Oh wow, that seems pretty strong. I'd probably be a blast to try to tame and ride it... Oh, right. We don't have that kind of time. So just go ahead and defeat it!" Bugs on the Loose! Mission 9 - 6 *"These monsters are so persistent... it's annoying! We don't have time to sit here and dally. What are you doing? No, you can't unlock these handcuffs! Just stop it and go fight!" A Special Offensive Tactic Mission 9 - 7 *"They just keep coming... use those "specials" of yours and clear them out!" Dueling the Dinergates Mission 9 - 8 *"Ugh, they have weapons and shields? And they're blocking our path? Such stupid, annoying creatures! Hey, you guys! Go defeat them!" The Ant Queen Aranya Mission 9 - 9 *"So she's why there were so many bugs in here! I'm sure the place will stop reeking so sad if you take her out." 'Kungji Village' Village of the Fluffy Kungjis Mission *"Ah, this fresh air is so great! No more stench, no more humidity, and nice, solid ground... oh wait. What are those fluffy beasts?" Kung Kung Pow! Mission 9 - 1 *"Ugh, what's making all this noise? I was in such a great mood too! Find them and make them stop!" Potion Appropriation Mission 9 - 2 *"Oh wow, I didn't expect those fluffy, cuddly beasts to be so powerful. I guess it's time to use some of those "potion" things." Insulting Accusations Mission 9 - 3 *"Ugh, those beasts are so presumptuous! How dare they accuse us of stealing? It's unforgivable! Huh, wait? What do you mean? I don't wanna go meet their elder to resolve this... hold on, don't leave me!" Making Magic for the Kungjis Mission 9 - 4 *"Hmph, what weaklings! How about you guys show those kungjis what real magic is!" In Search of the Kungji Elder Mission 9 - 5 *"This is weird. How can no one know where the Kungji Elder? Come on, let's keep asking around. Someone has to know where he is." Protector of the Kungjis Mission 9 - 6 *"Wow, that guardian guy looks pretty strong. I bet he knows where the elder is! Just try not to get beaten up." Show Him Who's Boss! Mission 9 - 7 *"How can he use that big of a sword with such ease? He sure is a tough enemy. But he doesn't seem that smart. You guys can handle him, right?" Taking the Advantage Mission 9 - 8 *"Yes, that's it! Bigger monsters are easier to attack since you can just whack them whatever and it'll hit! Just circle around and whack him from behind to take out quickly!" Elder Kungji, the Formidable Adversay Mission 9 - 9 *"Finally, we found the village elder. But he just isn't listening to us! I think he is really mad... good luck." 'Sands of Illusion' Lost in the Sand of Illusion Mission *"Oh, it was that old goblin! If we lose track of him, I'm sure something terrible will happen. We have to find him!" An Unwanted Welcome Mission 9 - 1 *"This desert is home to so many monsters. It's hard to tell where they come from or when they'll come, so keep your eyes out and try not to get hurt." Showing Them a Thing or Two Mission 9 - 2 *"I guess with your skills, I didn't need to worry! Let's keep moving." A Familiar Weakspot Mission 9 - 3 *"Hey, those are monsters from the Underpass of Lost Hope! You already know what they're like, so this should be a piece of cake. Just hit them from behind!" The Trail of Treasure Mission 9 - 4 *"Oh? Hey, guys, I can feel the energy from the treasure. I think it's east? Let's hurry up and head there before I lose track of it!" Frills in the Way Mission 9 - 5 *"Ugh, following that treasure lead us into more danger! I'm sure you guys can take care of it, though. Be careful" Goblin Down Potions Mission 9 - 6 *"Ah, shame on you. I did tell you all to be careful. Just hurry and use your potions or we may lose that goblin." The Troublesome Treasure Mission 9 - 7 *"I can sense the treasure again and I think it's nearby! But whenever it goes, trouble seems to follow... How annoying!" Covering Our Bases Mission 9 - 8 *"This is weird. We keep killing them, but more monsters keep showing up. Do you think we're getting closer to the treasure? Let's be safe and knock out all of the monsters before we keep going." Exerminate the Sand Ruler Mission 9 - 9 *"That's it, that's what I sensed! Wow... it was coming from a monster! Do you think the treasure could be inside of him? Let's find out once you guys defeat him." 'Deserted Town' Into the Deserted Town Mission *"Is that a piece of the Crown of Sands? Yes, it is! I came here to protect it. Come on, let's keep going and find the next piece!" The Bandit's Blindspot! Mission 9 - 1 *"Wow, this place is a ghost town. It's kind of giving me the creeps... let's try to see if anyone's here and get some information from them. Whoa... is is just me or are the villagers looking weird? Stay safe!" A Toxic Situation Mission 9 - 2 *"I think this village is a bandit hideout. They would use the venom from monsters around here and turn them into deadly poisons for their weapons. If you wanna make it out of here alive, you should dodge their attacks." Band Together Against the Bandits Mission 9 - 3 *"Yeah, I'm pretty sure now that this place is a bandit hideout. They keep getting bigger and stronger and we haven't gotten a chance to rest... just break through their forces!" Mine Enemy Grows Stronger Mission 9 - 4 *"Wow... I thought we got pretty far, but the enemies keep coming. This is going to be hard... do your best!" Mounting Challenges Mission 9 - 5 *"Ugh. First mines, now crossbows? They just won't give us a break! We can't keep going unless they're defeated. Hurry up and eliminate them!" Provoking the Wrath of Osiris Mission 9 - 6 *"Hey! Who shot that?! Hrng... that guy! I'm going to get a crossbow of my own and teach him to not mess with me!" The Rush of Battle Mission 9 - 7 *"Mines, crossbows, swords, axes... these guys won't give us as break! We don't have any time to waste. Just move faster!" Reap What You Sow Mission 9 - 8 *"Hmm, nice job everyone! You came and helped me in a pinch... here, this is for you. You can thank me later, just hurry up and take it." Knocking Out Khufu Mission 9 - 9 *"Is that he leader of the bandits? He's so cocky and annoying... wait, what? How dare you compare me to that pipsqueak! Hmph! Just, focous! If we keep arguing like this this, we'll let the goblin get away. Go take care of that annoying thing before it's too late!" 'Ra Canyon' Ra's Grand Canyon Mission *"Is this Ra Canyon, the thing that pipsqueak spoke of? Wow, it's huge! Come on, let's try to pass through this place as quick as we can." A Natural Trap of Monsters Mission 10 - 1 *"Hmm, it seems this place has some weak monsters too. Such weaklings, they aren't any stronger than those bandits. You guys, hurry up and handle them!" Osiris the Potion Master Mission 10 - 2 *"Okay, so maybe they were a bit stronger than they look. I guess this desolate area toughens them up... but still, they aren't that strong! If you think you really need them, I can give you some of these potions though." No Pain, No Gain! Mission 10 - 3 *"I think those are who are we're looking for? They're weak, but they're being controlled... I don't think this is going to be that easy. Try to take them by surprise!" When Lizards Fly Mission 10 - 4 *"Ouch! Wait, what was that? A bomb dropped from the air? How could such a weakling fly? Get up there and take him down!" Hiding Beneath the Hood Mission 10 - 5 *"Where do all these Hooded monsters keep coming? I'm sick and tired of them! You guys can get rid of them, right?" Rock Showers Bring No Flowers Mission 10 - 6 *"Ugh! Them raining stones down on us wasn't expected... do you think someone's behind this? Between the monsters and the traps, this place is turning into a literal headache. Come on, let's get it together! You're heroes; being killed by a stone of the hea" Beware the Scorpion's Sting Mission 10 - 7 *"Hooded Scorpions... they are as tough as they are big. What, are you seriously tired? You can't beat him like that! Get it together and start attacking!" Hooded Hound's Bite Mission 10 - 8 *"Okay, so I didn't expect them to ambush us... maybe they're smarter than I gave them credit for. Let's take them out before we keep going!" Enemies at All Angles Mission 10 - 9 *"Were those guys baiting us into another ambush? Seriously?! They're all over the place here! It's unexpected from such weak monsters... Well, we don't have time to keep getting caught. Eliminate them all so we can get out of this hellish canyon once and f" Carte, the Canyon Commander Mission 10 - 10 *"So he was at the end of the canyon... maybe he was commanding all of those other monsters. I guess I underestimated them. Stay alert and keep fighting! I can feel the treasure's energy and it's close!" 'Seth's Pyramid' Entering Seth's Pyramid Mission *"That's right, I remember! The piece of the Crown of Sands... the old goblin who had his eye on it... I came here to protect the Crown from misuse! I can feel the Crown's power getting stronger and stronger the closer we get to the pyramid. We have to fin" Traps, Tricks, and Magic Mission 10 - 1 *"Warklocks?! I drove them all out of here when I was ruler... I remember now. Seth and all the warlocks performed a ritual to try to kill me and take my kingdom... I understand now... I'll never forgive them! Please, elimanate them all!" The Unending Undead Forces Mission 10 - 2 *"The warlocks can summon an endless amount of mummies... you must defeat them fast before they wear you out!" What Is Dead May Not Die Mission 10 - 3 *"The chemical process of making mummies hardens their skin, so your attacks won't be able to hurt them. Try to find their weak spots to take them out." Perfectly Timed Potions Mission 10 - 4 *"Fierce, bloody battles are kind of like this. But we should finish battling soon! Here, take these. I had a few potions left. Just be sure not to waste them." It May Not Rise Again Mission 10 - 5 *"Hey! What are you doing? Come on, just look at these sarcophagi! The mummies just keep coming out of the sarcophagi that the warlocks made. Use your specials and destroy them so no more can come out." Anubis and the Chase Mission 10 - 6 *"Anubis?! The warlocks not only summoned mummies, but they brought back Anubis? Well, Anubis can't win against my soldiers! What? Of course I mean you guys! You all are my soldiers. So hop to it!" Managing a Maze of Monsters Mission 10 - 7 *"Whoo... Seth sure made the inside of his pyramid a tricky maze! There must be hundreds of monsters in here. Make sure to not let any of them survive!" Falling for Their Traps Mission 10 - 8 *"Ouch! Hey, are you blind or what? Idiot, you almost got me killed! Did you not see that trap on the floor? Keep your eyes open and be careful from now on!" Seth's Remaining Guard Mission 10 - 9 *"Those mummies over there were Seth's Royal Guards. They were trained well and are pretty tricky. But if they're around here, we must be getting close to our goal. So chin up and take them out!" The Immortal Barakhufu's Coronation Mission 10 - 10 *"Argh, Barakhufu! The old goblin from the work site was Barakhufu... how?! My son, Horus, hid the Crown of Sands here to protect it from evil like him. Horus, I will honor your will. Everyone, please, help me destroy Barakhufu and that Crown of Sands!" ✿♬ﾟ+.(｡◡‿◡)♪.+ﾟ♬✿。Be happy (talk) 17:30, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Gender Problem Osiris is a male? For real? She/He looks like a female. UJ112013 (talk) 10:25, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Seth's Pyramid's mission description Epic Mission and Normal Mission 10 - 1: Normal Mission 10 - 10: (I don't have the screenshot.) *"Argh, Barakhufu! The old goblin from the work site was Barakhufu… how?! My son, Horus, hid the Crown of Sands here to protect it from evil like him. Horus, I will honor your will. Everyone, please, help me destroy Barakhufu and that Crown of Sands!"